falloutfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Abri 114
|terminal = Entrées de terminal de l'Abri 114 |carte locale = Vault 114 map.png |footer = Schéma de l'Abri 114 }} L'Abri 114 est un abri Vault-Tec non terminé dans le Commonwealth, accessible en traversant la Station Park Street. En 2287, l'abri 114 est contrôlé par les Tueurs à gages qui s'en servent de quartier général. Contexte L'Abri 114 fut à l'origine et intentionnellement bâti afin d'accueillir les classes sociales aisées et leurs familles. Seuls les hauts membres du gouvernement local, les sommités et les hommes d'affaires furent acceptés en tant que partie active d'une expérience sociale. Les futurs membres de l'abri furent également prévenus qu'ils cohabiteraient proches d'autres pairs riches et puissants. Un terminal Vault-Tec nous apprend que bien que les résidents initiaux possédaient un statut de classe sociale supérieure, l'aspect "luxueux" de l'abri leur fut largement exagéréEntrées de terminal de l'Abri 114. Les multiples familles, choisies au hasard, auraient dû vivre et dormir dans des appartements à pièce unique. Les dîners et les toilettes auraient été partagées dans des quartiers communs, avec des aménagements réduits aux strict minimum. The Vault 114 personnel were interviewing individuals for the overseer position. The vault personnel's goal was to find someone with no supervisory or government experience and a strong anti-authority bias. Human Resources told them that the interview process vetted many viable candidates for the position. An overseer was chosen when the interview process dredged up a man known only as "Soup Can Harry." He refused to provide his legal name (which he referred to as a "rank and number" branded by the government) and believed that the government used taxes to fund "illuminati free mason sex parties". Soup Can was presumably homeless, as he implied that he slept in dumpsters. He also appears to have eaten Abraxo cleaner before, as he is heard to say "I seen the back of them Abraxo boxes. 'Not for consumption'? Don't you tell me what to do, I'll eat what I want!" As Soup Can so perfectly exemplified what Vault-Tec desired in an overseer for this vault, his interviewer offered him the position on the spot. Soup Can accepted, but cautioned that he "ain't wearing no goddamn tie... or pants". Vault 114 personnel were also told by Vault-Tec Management not to "undermine the new Overseer's authority at all during the experiment, even (and especially) if it may cause physical discomfort, embarrassment, or harm to residents." By taking away the luxury and authority these groups saw in surface life, while simultaneously subjecting them to the whims of a dangerously incompetent overseer, they hoped to study the residents' reactions in stressful situations. Disposition Accessed through the tunnels of Park Street station, the vault is located northwest of the tracks. Once the door is opened, progress straight ahead is impeded by a door that requires a key, forcing one through the door to the northwest. The subsequent hallway descends further into the vault; it leads to a storeroom connected to a long hallway which terminates at a cave dominated with catwalks. The catwalks of this cave wrap around and return back into the vault. The only way to proceed is to jump down a two story hole into a small server room; continuing down the adjacent hallway leads to Vault 114 proper. The subsequent hallway leads to the vault's atrium, separated into three tiers. A staircase in the southwest corner of the second tier ascends to the third, which hosts the overseer's office and the imprisoned Nick Valentine, and a door in the southeast corner descends to the first tier. On the west end of the atrium's first level leads to the vault's communal showers and lavatory. An adjacent stairwell ascends to the residential quarters, including the laundry and cafeteria; beyond it are more stairs leading up to the vault's nursery, Advanced-locked depot (which contains a Master-locked safe), and finally the exit, which brings one back to the vault's entrance in Park Street station. Butin principal * Overseer door password - Carried by Dino. It gives access to a door terminal next to the overseer's room. * Speech bobblehead – In the overseer's room where Nick Valentine is locked up. * Les holobandes "V. 114 interview #03," "V. 114 interview #21" and"V. 114 interview #87" in the overseer's room. * Astoundingly Awesome Tales #8 – Found on a white Vault-Tec crate next to some burning candles. After exiting the atrium with Nick and going up the first stairway, it will be on the white Vault-Tec crate in front of the hallway blockage. * Eleven Vault 114 jumpsuits are scattered throughout the vault. Quêtes relatives * Détective en Péril Notes * During the quest Unlikely Valentine, one can overhear a couple of Triggermen discussing the origins of Vault 114. One of them remarks on the impracticality of installing a vault inside of a train station, as it would be the opposite of "air tight." A second remarks that they were probably never planning to actually use the vault, and that it was simply a scam to keep the workers on payroll while a different site was prepared for vault construction. The second Triggerman (who is a ghoul and possibly lived during those times) backs up his argument by pointing out that this is similar to a scam that used to be pulled in pre-War times. * There is a lack of terminal entries or journals or holotapes that detail what went on during the Vault 114 experiment, unlike in every other vault discovered. This, coupled with the fact that the construction for the vault was incomplete, indicates that the residents never entered Vault 114 when the bombs fell, and so the social experiment never took place. Although in the room right before leaving Vault 114, there is a terminal that implies that 10 families had registered and been assigned to four of the residencies in the vault. * 14 cement bags can be found in the construction area right before entering the vault. * During the pre-War beginning of the game, the news anchor on the TV notes that there are still openings in Vault 114. * The entrance near the vault door, and by extent, the map icon for Vault 114, won't appear until Nick exits the vault. It can be activated before, however in order to do so one must use the entrance via the ladder from inside the tunnels. Apparition L'Abri 114 apparaît uniquement dans Fallout 4. Bugs En accédant au panneau de contrôle de la porte de l'abri pour ouvrir celle dernière, le S.V.A.V. peut subitement se casser. Pour remédier à ce problème, vous devez recharger une ancienne sauvegarde et tenter d'ouvrir la porte de nouveau. Galerie FO4 Vault 114 Astoundingly Awesome.png|Histoires à dormir debout Références de:Vault 114 en:Vault 114 es:Refugio 114 pl:Krypta 114 pt:Vault 114 ru:Убежище 114 uk:Сховище 114 zh:114号避难所 Catégorie:Abri 114